cours, regulus
by venaedottir
Summary: Tu as peur. Tu es seul. Alors, cours Regulus !
1. Chapter 1

Cours. Plus vite. Il va te rattraper et alors tout s'arrêtera. Tu ne pourras plus te cacher. Ferme les yeux, Le voir t'empêcherais de croire que tout vas bien. Souris et fais ce qu'Elle veut que tu fasses. Contente toi de son amour à elle, à défaut du d'avoir le Sien.

Lui et Elle. Lui que tu aimes et que tu fais semblant d'haïr, et Elle que tu hais et fais semblant d'aimer.

Alors cours. Si Il te rattrape, tu ne pourras plus le Lui cacher. Cours, tu n'es pas prêt à ça. A affronter son regard. Déception. Amour peut-être. Ce serait le plus dur. Mais Il ne faut plus penser à ça. Tourne lui le dos. Cours. Ne pense plus à ça . Amour, fraternité, complicité. Tout ça est mort au moment même où le Choixpeaux a hurlé "GRYFFONDOR" . Est-ce qu'il a pensé a toi le Choixpeaux lorsqu'il a hurlé ce mot ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé que ça déterminerait Sa vie ?

Cours, tu dois lui échapper. Peut-être parfois tu as envie de ne plus le fuir, alors, si tu en avais le courage, tu le prendrais dans les bras et tu lui raconterais tout. Tout. E seigneur des ténébres, L'horcrux? Et peut-être ferait il comme quand tu était enfant, il te serrerait dans ses bras et te dirais "C'est fini, Reg, c'est fini...'

Mais tu es lâche. Alors tu cours. Plus vite, plus loin. Tu sens tes poumons en feu et ça te fait du bien. Tes enjambées se font plus grandes, plus légères. Tu essayes d'oublier. De fuire. Tout plutôt que d'assumer devant Lui tes erreurs. Tu n'as pas Son courage. Tu es un Serpentard. Une identité tantôt haï, tantôt chérie. Mais n'oublie pas, Regulus,tu es un Serpentard. Lâche, sûrement. Mais rusé aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être lui pour tenter de réparer tes te battras. En Serpentard.

Peut-être est-ce seulement de belles paroles, la main jetée en l'air de celui qui se noit, la cri d'agonie de celui qui va sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Mais tu vas le faire.

C'est tout.

Tu vas le faire.

Alors, sur l'ilôt de ce lac, les inferis venant à toi, tu penses à Lui. Tu espères qu'Il saura ce que tu a fait. Qu'Il comprenne peut-être. Ce sont les derniers pas de ta course, Reg'. Adossé à un rocher, tu souris en voyant un inferi édenté s'approcher de toi. La délivrance de la douleur par la mort. "A plus tard, Sirius." tu dis de ta voix rendue râpeuse par la douleur. Tu achèves simplement :"On se retrouve là-bas."

L'inferi s'est encore approché, sa tête humanoïde percée par deux trous, là où devrait se trouver les yeux. "Achève moi" implores tu à la créature.

Pathétique.

Misérable.

Comme le reste de ta vie.

Tu peux t'arrêter de courir, Regulus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! C'est venaedottir, et suite à une review, j'ai décidé de développer ce OS et rajouter un deuxième chapitre (comme quoi, il en faut peu pour me faire écrire;) )

réponse à Juliette54 : Youpi ! Quelqu'un ! Alors oui, Lui, c'est Sirius, et Elle, c'est sa mère. J'avoue que l'idée d'évoquer Bellatrix en pensant à Regulus ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit :/

Mais tu m'as poussé à faire une suite, et en continuant sur un PDV de Regulus, un moment fort concernant Sirius.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à une certaine personne s'appelant JK Rowling. Vous connaissez ?

PS : je me nourris d'eau fraîche et de review :)

PPS : Le thème de la fuite ainsi que le mot « cours » restera.

« Dis Sirius, tu m'enverras des lettres ? »

Tu le suis, Regulus. Tu tricotes de tes petites pattes pour rejoindre ton grand frère, l'inondant de questions, et réclamant un nombre aussi faramineux de promesses.

« Calme toi, Reg' ! » rigole-t-il.

« Je t'enverrais des lettres promis » repris-t-il plus sérieux.

Il y a des étoiles dans tes yeux quand il prononce ces mots. Tu crois en lui. Tu crois en ton grand frère : il est ton modèle.

« Tu me décriras les matchs de quidditch ? Et la grande salle ? Et la salle commune de Serpentard ? »

Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? Pourquoi fuit il ton regard ?

« Mmmh » Marmonne-t-il vaguement

Sans raison aucune, tu as peur maintenant.

« Sirius ? »

Quelques heures de plus et le voilà partit. Partit loin. Dans un château qui revête pour toi des contes et légendes.

« NAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Tu presses tes mains sur tes oreilles, et plisses les yeux, tentant de te cacher. Cacher du cri de ta mère. Tu peux y entendre la Rage, la Déception. Elle ne peut pas ressentir ça, non ? Ton grand frère est le meilleur. Il est ton modèle.

Les portes claques. « Fils indigne ! » hurle-t-elle.

Les gouttes sur tes joues ne sont pas des larmes, Regulus. Les hurlements de rage de ta mère ne sont pas adressés à ton grand frère.

Les claquements de talons de ta mère sur le planchers s'approchent. Tu ouvres les yeux, horriffié. Cours, Regulus. Tes maigres jambes s'agitent, et tes poumons sont déjà fatigués, résultat d'une éducation sang-pur peu centrée sur le sport.

Tu te caches dans la cachette de de Kreattur, les jambes repliées sur ton torse.

Les cris sont extérieurs à la bulle que tu t'es construites dans cette cache si petite.

Gryffondor. Ton frère est allé à Gryffondor. Tout simplement impensable pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'idée ne t'es même pas venu à l'esprit.

Ton frère est allé à Gryffondor.

Ces mots tournent dans ton esprits comme un mantra. « Gryffondor »

Ta mère crache des injures, et à chaque fois qu'elle prononce « Sirius », tu as l'impression qu'elle vomit le nom de ton frère.

« Traître à son sang »

« Ami des sangs-de-bourbes »

ce sont les mots qui sont désormais familiers au square.

Cette année fut la plus dure : Sa mère apposa une main de fer sur l'éducation de son fils, gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne devrait jamais faire comme son frère.

C'était ce qu'on lui disait « Va à Serpentard », « Ne fais pas comme ton traitre de frère », « Tiens toi droit, le menton relevé, comme un bon sang pur ».

Le soir, tu regardais par la fenêtre, aspirant à un simple souffle de liberté.

Puis un sentiment vint en toi. Plutôt une idée.

Sirius l'avait abandonné.

Tu te murmurais ces mots le soir, tu les répétais le matin. Il tournaient dans ton esprit la journée et tu en faisait des cauchemar la nuit.

Tu n'osait plus dire son nom. Tu disait simplement « Lui ».

Cette haine s'amplifia notamment à cause de l'absence de lettre. Pas une seule.

Comment aurais tu pu savoir que tes parents interceptaient ton courrier.

Tu ne t'es pas méfié, Regulus, mais le monde t'as ligué contre Lui.


	3. Chapter 3

hello !

bon je plaide coupable, ça fait énormément de temps que je n'ai pas posté... Mais ce chapitre est plus long !

Puis vous ne m'avez pas énormement encouragés aussi... Pas 1 review ! C'est peut être (surement) de ma faute, donc j'essaie d'améliorer mon écriture, mais j'attend des reviews en contrepartie !

Un petit corps d'enfant, à peine un mètre quarante. Des cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés, un regard dédaigneux hérité de l'éducation Black, voilà ce qui te compose Regulus.

Du haut de tes onze ans, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une marionnette, le jouet de ta mère. Est-ce que cela t'importe au moins ? Quand es tu devenu le sang pur que l'on attendait de toi ?

Tu regardes avec un mépris calculé les sangs de bourbe qui ouvrent la bouche d'admiration face au plafond de la grande salle, te retenant de faire de même (« Ce sont des êtres inférieurs » hurlais ta mère), ils t'indiffèrent, pauvres êtres perdus ignorant la guerre dans laquelle ils sont engagés.

Tournant la tête de droit à gauche, tu cherches Son regard, et dès que tu le vois, tu t'empresses de le fuir. Il doit croire que tu le méprise. Il le faut. Mais est ce que c'est vrai ? C'est ton grand frère, celui que tu admirais plus que tout. Mais c'est aussi celui qui t'as abandonné, un an au square, sans lettre, sans présence aux vacances. Sans lui tu as subi les coups et l'éducation de ta mère. Sans lui tu as obéi aux ordres de ta mère. Quand les cousines ont été invitées au square, il n'était pas là pour te rassurer (toi qui as toujours eu peur de cousine Bellatrix).

« Black Regulus »

Tu regardes froidement la femme à l'air pincé qui tient le Choixpeau miteux, et tu t'avances vers elle, lui présentant un visage de marbre. Ne pas montrer tes émotions. Contrairement au reste de ton éducation, tu as appris cela auprès de ton père. Lui toujours invisible, t'as montré comment paraître effrayant, lisse, et inaccessible. Combien cela t'as fait mal de l'imiter alors que tu souffrais de son manque d'affection.

Tu marches posément et calmement, prenant bien garde à garder la tête haute tout en montant les marches sans tomber.

Tu aurais l'air ridicule si tu tombais, Regulus (comme l'a fait une petite sang mêlée poufsouffle).

Surtout devant Lui.

Dignement, tu t'assois sur le tabouret, faisant face à la salle, avec sur ton visage un calme bien faux.

« Un nouveau Black, hein ? »

Ce fut un des rares moments où tu bénis ta mère pour l'éducation sévère qu'elle t'a donné : pas une seule trace de surprise n'apparaît sur ton visage.

Ne sachant pas comment communiquer avec l'artefact, tu murmures :

« Légilimens… »

« Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton frère »

Continua le vieux couvre chef.

Fugitivement, tu te demandes si beaucoup de gens t'en voudrait si tu brûlais le Choixpeau.

« Tu pourrais aller à Serdaigle. » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, murmures-tu, Serpentard »

« Tu es sur ? Serpentard serait plutôt mon deuxième choix… »

« Mettez-moi à Serpentard »

« SERPENTARD »

Hurle-t-il.

Tu te lèves, et tu attends que la coincée enlève le Choixpeau de ta tête.

D'un pas mesuré, tu te diriges vers la table à ta gauche, la verte. Celle des serpents. Celle des

Black.

Tu t'assois à la table recouverte d'un vert sombre – couleur si familière à tes yeux- cette table, représentation même du confort familiale (ce confort où ton frère t'a abandonné !). Ce confort où on te dit ce qu'il faut faire, ce confort où tu n'as pas de liberté de pensée et d'action.

Tu le regardes justement : Tu es dos au mur, et lui aussi. Ainsi vous vous regardez froidement, les tables jaunes et bleu vus séparant. La haine que tu lis dans ses yeux ne fait que renforcer ta rage (Il t'as ABANDONNE.).

« Heureux de voir que quelqu'un le haït presque autant que moi. » lance ton voisin de droite, en guise de salut.

Tu tournes la tête si vite que tu sens craquer quelques cervicales, et tu observes celui qui a interrompu l'échange haineux face à ton bien aimé frère (ne me frappe pas reg' c'était de l'ironie : IR-ON-IE)

Donc, à ta droite, tu vois un garçon aux cheveux noirs (graisseux) au nez crochu (et graisseux) et aux vêtements élimés (et graiss… ah non.). Tu ne le connais pas, tu peux donc certifier qu'il n'est pas sang-pur. Mais son écusson vert et argent montre qu'il n'est pas sang-de-bourbe : un sang-mêlé.

En temps normal, tu ne lui aurais pas accordé le quart de ton attention, mais à l'instant même où tu avais tourné ton regard vers lui, ton frère avait montré des signes de mécontentement (pour être honnête je dois préciser qu'il était quasiment en train de hurler de rage pendant la répartition.)

Voila une raison largement suffisante pour écouter attentivement cet humanoïde graisseux.

« Je ne le hais pas. » démentit tu. A ces mots, ton interlocuteur haussa son sourcil droit – ce geste t'amusa – tu continuais :

« J'éprouve simplement des pulsions sanguinaires à son égard. »

Ton interlocuteur eut un sourire fin.

Ton frère hurla un juron.

Soudainement ce sang-mêlé aux cheveux gras te paraissait sympathique.

Tu sors de la grande salle, marchant rapidement, gardant néanmoins le port altier (« toujours, mon fils » dirais ta très chère mère !). Derrière toi, tu l'entends bousculer des élèves et Il t'appelle :

« Regulus ! »

Tu accélère le pas.

Puis au détour d'un couloir, quand Il ne peut plus te voir, tu oublis port altier et bon éducation, et tu cours à pleine jambe. Tu cours.

« REGULUS »

Tu ne te retournes pas.

Cours Regulus.


End file.
